Ashes, Ashes
by KJS X-OVER
Summary: Hermione is tortured by Bellatrix and Fenrir. What happens when she retaliates? Torture, Non-con/Rape, Blood.


_This is a revised version of Ashes, Ashes. It is longer and better._

**Disclaimer: The small verse and Harry Potter do not belong to me. This scene was taken from the Deathly Hallows, when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione.**

**Warning: This fic contains non-con (rape), murder, torture, and other things. If you do not like this, click the back button!**

"_Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!"_ Each utterance of the unforgivable curse rose an octave. It was unfortunate that Bellatrix Lestrange had a high voice to begin with. Her cackling in between curses became even more grating as the pain caused Hermione Granger's hearing to become hyper-sensitive.

Her throat ached from the screams torn from her chest. She could dimly savor the taste of blood, a relatively small ache on her tongue compared to what she felt all over her body. She distantly wondered whether it was possible to bite her tongue completely off. It was extremely probable.

The pain began to increase infinitesimally as the seconds passed, her weary body going through hell. She wanted the pain to be over already, for the mad bitch to just kill her. Unfortunately, the mad bitch would prolong it.

These thoughts were the only thing keeping her sane. As the pain crashed into her, her body feeling like a muscle cramping and releasing, she could not help but wonder how long her blissful sanity would last. She felt as if she were about to snap.

Bellatrix continued her torture, occasionally aiming at the Mudblood's head, where the pain would progress towards her brain. The fucking little know-it-all would end up with a hollow space between her ears- it would be her pleasure to get rid of it. The pain could last all night long; there were ways. In five minutes, she could give her a small amount of pain potion, assuaging the pain for a while before hitting her more viciously than before. Yes, the fucking Mudblood would suffer. That would teach Potty and his ginger to respect the Dark Lord: seeing their walking brain be reduced to a babbling idiot.

But the Mudblood's screams weren't loud enough anymore.

She looked over at Fenrir, wondering if she should share her toy. _She_ wanted to make the little bitch suffer! She would not resort to assistance.

But he could be useful.

_He was, after all, her toy too._

"_Nocens Somnium!" _Bellatrix watched on as the little witch began to shake, slowly at first, then more erratically, until her mouth opened and uttered a piercing cry. Bellatrix smiled a smile that seemed to befit a new mother as she watched on and heard the melodious screams. She could always make them scream. Everyone was terrified of their nightmares. "Sing for me Mudblood! Sing louder! Louder! Louder! LOUDER!"

She cancelled the spell- leaving Hermione panting on the floor- an idea already working out. She fingered the little small dagger with liquid silver running over it, which she kept on her hip whenever she worked with the half-breed. Yes, it would work out well.

"Imperio!" Her singsong voice cut through the silence of the ballroom. Fenrir looked on, wary as he saw Bellatrix pass something into the Mudblood's hands and continue the conversation in her mind. The Mudblood turned toward him, striding forward. He sensed the danger before it happened, causing him to bare his teeth in a snarl. The Mudblood paused before continuing, causing Bellatrix to utter one of her cackles. She revealed a sheathed dagger in her hand before taking it off. The blade caught the light, the dull color of the metal revealing to him a lycanthrope's nightmare- silver.

He wouldn't allow himself to back down, recklessly charging towards the girl on all fours. He intended to rip the dagger from her hand at the base, careful not to let the toxic metal touch him.

He unfortunately forgot who the puppet master was.

The dagger hit him from above, not noticing the jumping mudblood before it was too late. His pupils dilated with pain, his throat releasing a garbling howl. Blood spilled down his back, his mind feeling the madness from the silver poisoning.

Bellatrix jumped up and down, clapping and pointing and cackling the entire time. She had heard the myths of what happened when werewolves got silver in their blood, but she hadn't believed it would be true. She was in for a treat if it was.

A great roar reverberated throughout the empty room. The imperiused little bitch was unaware of what was running her way, her mind blissfully empty of everything but the orders in it. It wouldn't be empty for long. As Bellatrix released her from the Imperius, the Mudblood's eyes grew comically large as she saw Fenrir jumping on her, a sickening thump from what seemed to be a few broken ribs. Bellatrix couldn't stop laughing in the background because of her expression.

The werewolf started at the smell of blood, tearing at her blouse and pants to get to the clean blood. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was inside of her, causing Fenrir to dig deeper. His hand clawed at her chest, opening the scar she had received in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It had never healed well, and Fenrir's jagged nails were sharp enough to cut through. Neither noticed as tendrils of dark magic seeped out of the cut and through her nose.

Fenrir paused as he sniffed further down. A sick, feral grin appeared on his face, making him look like a rabid dog. He licked his fingers clean of blood before moving his hand down towards her panties. He ripped them off, his nails cutting into her hips. "You're mine, little bitch," he rasped. She screamed in terror at what he was about to do. It took only a second.

Bellatrix watched on, fascinated, as the werewolf mutilated the girl. Her expression was completely captivated, unable to look away. Of course, she didn't want to.

_She was one sick fuck._

As he continued his desecration of innocence, the dark tendrils began to seep from her mouth, nostrils, and ears. Her eyes glazed over completely, leaving vacant, black eyes. With every movement the panting Lycan made, the darkness grew greater, until it was almost tangible. The witch's black eyes gleamed for a second before a sudden _snip_ sounded, and all went quiet for a second.

That is, until the screaming started.

Fenrir remained kneeled, mouth twisted in such a way that he seemed otherworldly. There was a gaping black hole where his genitals had been previously. The blood did not want to stop gushing.

Bellatrix started at the sight, not afraid, but wary at the turn of events. In the back of her mind, she was amused at Fenrir's end, laughing at the fact that the Mudblood had style.

The girl turned around slowly. The Mudblood was soaked in blood. _Dirty blood._

Lesser women would have flinched away from the empty black eyes, from the gore and carnage covering the girl. They would have flinched from the tracks of blood running down the girl's pale, dirty cheeks. But Bellatrix was not a lesser witch and she was in a quasi-aroused state from the destruction.

There was a shift in the room. Everything grew ice cold, as if a Dementor had snuck in. Her breath came in short puffs as her mind forced her to remember everything that had happened to her. Her father raping her. Her mother watching on stoically, eyes gleaming with malice. The unthinkable acts she had been forced to perform before her mind took over so as to not go mad. She learned to enjoy the destruction.

_She hadn't even noticed the change._

Hadn't noticed what a monster she had become.

"Stop you fucking Mudblood filth! Whatever the fuck you're doing to me, stop already! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Her response came in a raspy breath. "Haven't you already killed me? Bellatrix?"

She raised her wand towards The Girl. She was going to make her suffer.

"Bella, Bella. Don't underestimate me." The Girl raised her hand, causing an invisible pull on Bellatrix's wand. Bella held on tighter, not about to let such a dirty person touch her wand. It was for the most pure.

The pull became more insistent until it finally yanked it straight out of her hands. As the Mudblood held it, a flash of darkness appeared, her wand accepting a new mistress. "Now little Bella, you are not so ignorant as to believe that a know-it-all such as myself does not know the Dark Arts!" The Girl cackled, before a dark blue light came out of the wand. It went straight to Bella's head. The irony of her own spell being used against her did not amuse her.

Her screams were stronger than The Girl's. She hadn't spent hours screaming, so her throat was in tip-top condition.

The cackles continues in sync to the older witch's screams. It made a _fantastic_ melody that Bellatrix would have appreciated had the roles been reversed.

The Girl stopped all of a sudden, even if the screams didn't. She walked idly around the rooms, her red-tinged empty eyes looking around the spacious room. The gleamed again as they eyed an ornately carved wooden chair. An antique. _Perfect._

The Girl summoned it towards her. The screams in the background were getting fainter, causing her to pout. No matter. She could start them again.

She cut off one of the chair's legs before casting a charm that caused the point to be as sharp as a pencil's tip. She had learnt that one from the muggles.

She moved over to Bellatrix, kneeling next to her and canceling the spell. The witch lay there panting for breath that had been so scant moments before. The images flashing in her mind didn't want to stop.

The Girl leaned in close to her ear, talking through the pain of her destroyed throat. Her eyes were far away. "I was a virgin, you know. Not anymore now, because of you. The dark arts aren't only for destruction. Pureblood witches use such magic to restore their hymen. The pain is too great for such _delicate _witches, so it is not well known. Want to find out how much?"

She moved the wand towards Bellatrix's abdomen, saying the spell slowly so as to prolong the pain. The witch screamed out louder than before, clutching her stomach as The Girl uttered the last syllable.

Before the spell was completed, The Girl grabbed her and lowered her pants. The squirming made it difficult, but the task was accomplished before the spell was over. As Bellatrix's whimpers slowed and quieted, The Girl grabbed the crude stake and impaled the woman with it.

The pain brought forth more memories than the 'Dementor' effect and the Nightmare curse had. Bella hadn't remembered her first time before, the pain and the screams to stop, the man not stopping. She hadn't remembered any of that.

_But now she did._

Her womb was being cut and severed with the pointy stake, splinters were embedded into her. The Girl was not done however. Oh no, she would not be done until she paid for what she had done.

Bellatrix felt as the strokes slowed, her mutilated womb a bloody mess. The Girl's empty eyes watched the blood drip slowly down her thighs, reaching out with a finger and bringing it to her mouth. It tasted the same as her blood.

"Belly-welly, you like to sing songs, don't you? How 'bout I sing to you? _Ring around the roses."_ She grabbed her hand, using a mild _Reducto_ to cut off a finger slowly. Bellatrix _screamed_ at the pain. "_A pocket full of posies." _Snip. _Scream_. "_Ashes, ashes." _Snip. _Scream_. Cut. _Cry_. "_We all fall down." _The last of Bellatrix's fingers on her left hand was cut off. Her hand was bloody and had 5 stumps left on it. Each gaping hole dripped with blood.

The Girl smiled delightedly at her work. "See, aren't songs great? What's that? You want me to sing again? Louder?" She proceeded to sing the verses again, alternating between singing, cutting, and cooing at Bellatrix that she was a good girl for screaming such good screams. When she was done, she patted her cheek.

"Don't worry. We're not done yet!" The stake that had impaled Bellatrix only moments before suddenly found itself in her bicep. _Scream_. The stake was taken out of her arm before being stuck into her left one. _Scream! Louder! Louder! LOUDER!_

The Girl continued her job merrily, sticking it into her legs before finally setting it shallowly into Bellatrix's stomach. "Wasn't that fun? See, I love to play. We just hadn't found the right game, Bella!" With that, she stood, lifting her foot and driving it into Bellatrix's stomach even further. The dark witch screamed one last time before all was silent. Empty, glittering eyes stared at the scene before them.

The Girl turned around and skipped right out, singing and screaming.

**A.N. – The first version I posted was awful! I had wanted to fix it for a while, but I finally found time to do so. I added about one-thousand words as well, to make up for what I had previously written. Leave a review on what you think. Hate it, love it, tell me. If you find any typos or if something sounds weird, don't be afraid to tell me so. I don't bite. :]  
**


End file.
